


Skincare

by solkwannie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solkwannie/pseuds/solkwannie
Summary: "Stop touching your hair. Stop touching your face, you have to take care if that no-joke visual. Please, it's frustrating."Hansol may as well be the most frustrating boy to date for two people as obsessed with skincare as Mingyu and Seungkwan are, but in the end it's just the best excuse to baby him.





	Skincare

The room is dim as nothing but a desk lamp is lit, but the silence of it makes it obvious that the boy lying in bed is asleep. There's scattered paper over the desk, handwriting barely legible. Mingyu calmly collects it on a pile.

 "Did you do it?" He hums softly, close to the younger boy. He doesn't want to wake him abruptly.

 A whine and Hansol rolls onto his side, away from the voice trying to disturb him.

 "Hansol-ah." The elder rests a hand on the man's arm, giving it a gentle squeeze, "Come on, it will take five minutes."

 Hansol doesn't budge.

 "Move, you don't know how to wake him." Seungkwan sits on bed (pushing Mingyu away with his hips in the process) and leans down to press a kiss to Hansol's cheek, "Hansolie, wake up." He says softly, nuzzling his nose along his jawline.

 Hansol whines again, but this time he opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is the wall, but as he turns to lie on his back he sees Mingyu standing, staring at him, and Seungkwan hovering over him with a smile. He frowns. He knows why they are waking him up.

 "You didn't even wash your face." Mingyu scolds, holding a packet of cotton rounds and a cleanser on one hand and chapstick and face cream in the other one.

 Seungkwan shakes his head as soon as Hansol opens it to talk, cutting him off, "Shut. You _promised_."

 With a soft huff of frustration, the youngest sits up, resting against the headboard and extending his hand towards the tallest, "Fine, I'll do it."

 Mingyu doesn't hand over the stuff to him and instead pulls one cotton pad out himself, setting the things down on bed after getting enough micellar water on it and holding Hansol's chin to tilt his head upwards, starting to strategically and gently dab the cotton pad all over until he's covered his whole face, making sure no spot was left uncleaned.

 Hansol slowly open his eyes and stares at Mingyu, quietly swallowing as he starts to feel tinier the longer he's looked at. He blushes and he thinks it's not visible, but his skin color always makes it extremely obvious.

 "See?" He shows him the cotton— dirty, even when Hansol's face looked clean before, "This sticks to your face through the day.

 Seungkwan leans in and softly blows on the younger's face as if to dry it fully, chuckling softly when Hansol's eyes fluttered close, showing his long lashes. "You have the most beautiful face ever and you're going to lose it in about ten years if you don't take care of it."

 Mingyu side-eyed the singer but didn't argue. He could accept having the _second_ most beautiful face this one time. "Yeah, stop being lazy, Sol."

 Being cornered like this Hansol can only nod, "It's not like I don't want to… I forgot and fell asleep. It's not going to make a difference if I forget _one_ night." His voice is low, making obvious he was sleeping minutes ago.

 "One night." Seungkwan repeats as he rolls his eyes, moving on top of Vernon to sit onto his lap, cupping his face, "You forgot yesterday, too. And if we don't do it for you, you will keep forgetting." He hums, pulling at each of his cheeks in a playful manner before pressing them together, forcing him into ducky lips that he leans in and kisses.

 Hansol moves his hands around the other's torso and pulls him close, kissing him back once Seungkwan's relaxed the grip on him and lets him move.

 "Hey." Mingyu calls out in a scolding tone that he pulls off only because the other two couldn't see the smirk on his face, "Cut it off, we're not done yet."

 Seungkwan giggles as he pulls away, tilting his head back until he can see the elder upside-down, winking at him as he purses his lips. Mingyu being, well, Mingyu, immediately complied, leaning in to kiss him as he pushes his hair back. He doesn't let it longer too much, however, not wanting to get carried away. He grabs the cream and dips two fingertips in it, glancing at Seungkwan, "Keep his hair off his face for me, Boo."

 Hansol closes his eyes with a smile of his face, loving _very much_ being pampered like this, even if it meant being woken up. He feels Mingyu's hands applying the cream all over, finding the gently massage very relaxing. He opens his eyes and sees Seungkwan holding the chapstick, so he purses his lips.

 "This is, right now, the most important part." Seungkwan nods his head, starting to apply it carefully, "Your lips are so chapped all the time." He chuckles, blindly reaching for Mingyu's hand and pulling him closer, "You need to be more considerate to your boyfriends."

 Mingyu laughs as he sees Vernon frown, so he moves to give him a kiss as he ruffles his hair, "Your lips are very nice, but they _are_ often chapped. You know…" He kisses him again, holding his face as he leans over, "It really feels much better when you keep them soft and moisturized."

 "Noted." Hansol nips on Mingyu's lip when he reaches for a quick peck, needing to take revenge with this small gesture, but he's smart not to attack Seungkwan, "Are we done?" He pats Seungkwan's ass, gaze moving from one man to the other, "I'm still sleepy."

 "You're lucky we are opting out of face masks today." With a singled nod, Seungkwan moves off him, but he just lies by his side now, "Come here, Solie." He spreads his arms, adjusting on one of the pillows after casually pulling down his pants and throwing them aside.

 Both of the rappers are unfazed by that: Seungkwan hates sleeping with pants on. Mingyu takes the things to the dress table and only when he's done he goes to bed with the younger boys, removing his shirt before he's wrapping his arms around Vernon and making him rest back against his chest, pulling at the covers.

 Seungkwan immediately leans into Hansol then, glaring at Mingyu for literally pulling the other away. He moves in to place kisses all over the younger's jawline, "Goodnight, Solie. Night, Gyu." He leans past Hansol's face to pucker his lips at Mingyu, asking for a goodnight kiss from him as well.

 "Goodnight, loves." Hansol mumbles as he presses a kiss on the top of Seungkwan's head and squeezes Mingyu's hand, "Thank you for taking care of me."

 After adjusting comfortably, Seungkwan leans upwards, nuzzling their noses together, "I'd say it's not a problem, but it kinda is, so I'm not going to rest until you learn to do this by yourself, Chwe Hansol."

 Mingyu moves closer to Hansol's ear, whispering, "I'll keep helping you, don't listen to him." He chuckles, knowing Seungkwan would hear.

 A twin might seem too small for three grown men, but when personal space isn't a problem, turns out it's just the right size.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of this one tweet https://twitter.com/kidmingyu/status/1132682912296361984?s=19
> 
> thank you and ship boogyusol for clear skin


End file.
